AvP Sweet revenge
by Alexandra67374
Summary: Mi versión de Aliens vs Predator Réquiem. Después de los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar en la Antártida Lex despierta luchando por recordar lo que sucedió, ella se entera que las industrias Weyland la han tratado como una rata de laboratorio. Sin conocimiento de nadie, una nave yautja se estrella en el bosque de Gunnison, Colorado cerca de Lex. Donde se desata todo el Caos.
1. Prologo

**Nota del autor:** Primero que nada hola, soy nueva en esto del fanfiction y no pude evitar la tentación de crearme una cuenta y escribir esta historia. Y sí, yo soy una de esas chicas fan de Scar y Lex. Bueno sin más preámbulos, el capítulo.

**Disclaimer:** Alexa Woods, Scar ni nada relacionado con Alien vs Predator me pertenece, si me pertenecieran Scar no hubiera muerto.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia puede contener el género romance entre especies, por lo tanto sugiero que si no le gusta no lea la historia, usted ha sido advertido.

PROLOGO

Se habían ido.

Alexa Woods miraba el cielo oscuro que hace tan solo unos minutos todo el cielo era tapado por una enorme nave yautja. Habían desaparecido completamente, como si nunca hubieran estado allí. Lex se abrazó a si misma tratando de mantenerse en calor mientras seguía contemplando el cielo oscuro con varios puntitos brillantes conocidas como estrellas.

Todo había terminado.

La lucha por su supervivencia había acabo. Había matado a la Reina y a todas sus mierdas de hijos. Lo habían logrado. Ella y su aliado que nunca en su vida iba a creer que tendría. Ese aliado de siete pies de alto, piel áspera como la de un lagarto, con todos esos músculos que haría que la cara de un constructor de cuerpo se volviera roja de envidia.

Ese aliado que se decía llamar Scar.

Lex aún no podía creer que todo lo que había sucedido pasó realmente, todo fue tan irreal. No podía creer que todo su equipo estaba muerto, y que ella era la única sobreviviente de ese infierno. Ni siquiera su aliado de otro planeta lo había logrado, un pensamiento que la entristeció realmente, sin saber por qué.

Había visto como la Reina Kainde Amedha atravesó a Scar en el estómago con su cola puntiaguda, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada para ayudarlo.

Cuando Lex se aseguró que la Reina de las perras –Como le decía a ella- ya estaba varios metros bajo el agua, fue caminando lentamente hacia el cuerpo de su aliado caído. Vio como Scar luchaba por mantenerse despierto, mientras que su sangre verde neón surgía de sus mandíbulas. Lex sin poder hacer nada más que observar, se arrodillo a su lado y tomo su enorme mano entre las suyas, dándole un ligero apretón, tratando de transmitirle que no estaba solo, al parecer funciono, ya que sintió como él le devolvía el apretón mucho más fuerte, hasta llegar al punto de ser doloroso, pero aguanto.

Luego lo más inesperado paso, Lex sintió como algo se deslizaba por su mejilla. Estaba llorando. Pero, ¿Por qué? Él había matado a su equipo e incluso casi la mata a ella. Entonces, ¿Por qué?

Sus preguntas se vieron interrumpidas al ver como el trataba de decirle algo, pero las barreras del idioma le impidió entender lo que decía. Sus ojos se cerraron y su mano dejo de apretar la suya…. Había muerto…

Lex fue nuevamente interrumpida de su recuerdo de la muerte de su aliado hace tan solo unos minutos, por el frio viento que golpeo su pequeño y frágil cuerpo, recordándole que si no se movía de allí podía morir congelada. Un pensamiento llego y la golpeo como mil toneladas de ladrillos.

¿Ahora qué?

Lex miro hacia todos lados buscando algún tipo de medio para volver al Rompehielos conocido como Piper Maru. Al no ver nada que la pudiera ayudar con su nuevo objetivo para salir de esa maldita isla sus esperanzas disminuyeron. Si no encontraba por lo menos algo que la mantuviera caliente iba a morir congelada, ya que no tenía puesto su chaleco y no se lo podía volver a poner, ya que cuando ataco a la Reina con su lanza improvisada que le había hecho Scar, la muy maldita la levanto del suelo con lanza y todo y la lanzo por los aires causando que algunas gotas de sangre acida cayera en su chaleco.

Frunciendo el ceño, Lex comenzó a caminar buscando cualquier tipo de medio que la ayudara en su situación. Minutos pasaban y Lex había sido golpeada por leves escalofríos, que a medida de los segundos se hicieron más fuertes. Sus manos se entumecieron, por lo que fueron incapaces de agarrar algo, causando que dejara caer el Combi-Stick que le había dado el anciano yautja antes de que se fueran. Su respiración se vio incrementada, inhalando bocanadas de aire demasiado rápido y superficial. Aquello eran los primeros síntomas de la hipotermia.

Tratando de apurarse, Lex busco con la mirada nuevamente algo que pudiera ayudarla, pero lo único que podía ver era nieve y más nieve, ningún objeto servible. Los escalofríos que antes tenía eran cada vez más violentos, cosa que hizo que se preocupara más. La falta de coordinación en los músculos se hizo evidente en Lex. Sus movimientos eran lentos y costosos. Lex sabía que su cara debía estar pálida.

Minutos que parecían horas buscando, Lex sintió como sus piernas estaba entumecidas, y se encontró a si misma cayendo a la suave y helada nieve, donde iba a ser el lugar donde iba a morir, ella lo sabía. La presencia de los escalofríos desapareció, cosa que no era bueno. Se dio cuenta que tenía dificultad para hablar, y sus pensamientos no eran completamente claros, era difícil pensar, en realidad no podía pensar claramente. Su cuerpo no le obedecía, no podía mover ni un solo musculo.

Presa del pánico, Lex miro hacia todos lados, pero como todas las veces anteriores que busco, no vio nada ¿Así iba a morir Alexa Woods? Ella había corrido por la pirámide matando a esas horribles criaturas negras, y luchado contra la reina junto a su aliado ya muerto… ¿Solo para morir por el maldito frio?

_Vaya mierda…_ Pensó Lex mientras que su vista se fue nublando. Sus oídos pudieron captar un ruido, que sonaba como la hélice de un helicóptero. La mujer fue levantando un poco la cabeza para poder tener una mejor visión de la fuente del ruido, pero lo único que vio fue una luz que alumbraba directamente hacia ella antes de caer en las garras de la inconsciencia.

**Nota del autor final:** Bueno, no sé si esto es un prólogo, pero bueno. Espero que les haya gustado como empieza la historia. Y por favor, dejen un Review, no cuesta nada :)


	2. El Predalien

**Nota del autor:** -Sonríe- Hola a todos, muchas gracias por leer el Prólogo de mi primera historia en fanfiction. Enserio me alegraron mucho que alguien leyera mi historia y les gustara. Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, así que aquí el capítulo, disfrútenlo.

**Disclaimer:** No, lamentablemente Lex y Scar ni nada relacionado a Alien vs Predator y Aliens vs Predator Requiem me pertenecen, ya quisiera.

AvP SWEET REVENGE

La oscuridad.

Eso es lo único que lograba ver, la oscuridad. No lograba ver nada, no oía nada, no sentía nada. Solo tranquilidad.

Los dolores que antes había sentido cuando la reina Kainde Amedha le había empalado con su cola en el estómago habían desaparecido. Era casi como si nunca lo hubieran herido. Recordaba perfectamente el dolor que había sentido cuando la reina Kainde Amedha lo había empalado. Nunca había sentido dolor igual. Era simplemente insoportable. Trato de dejar esos recuerdos atrás para poder concentrarse en la tranquilidad.

Nunca antes había sentido la tranquilidad que ahora mismo estaba sintiendo. Su cuerpo estaba en paz, al igual que su mente. Sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera flotando en el vacío, sin tener que preocuparse de nada, solo estar en paz. Sin dolor. Scar, se empezó a preguntar en donde estaba ¿Acaso estaba muerto? ¡No! ¡No podía ser posible! Él había sido entrenado por el mejor guerrero, su padre le había enseñado todo lo que la sabia para después convertirse en un gran guerrero, era imposible que haya muerto. Aunque también debía tener en cuenta que sus dos hermanos también fueron entrenados por el mismo guerrero y habían muerto a manos de un Kainde Amedha. Bueno, si estaba muerto al menos murió con honor peleando con la reina Kainde Amedha junto a la hembra Ooman.

La hembra Ooman.

¿Qué sucedió con la hembra Ooman?

El recuerdo de cuando la reina Kainde Amedha lo había empalado regreso a su mente. Recordaba muy bien la cara de horror de la pequeña hembra Ooman cuando lo vio siendo atravesado por una cola puntiaguda en el estómago. Había sido elevado separando sus pies de la materia blanca hasta llegar a la cara de la Reina. Tenía una sonrisa escalofriante en sus labios babosos que dejaba en claro lo que decía…

'' Fin del juego, joven yautja''

Lo siguiente que recuerda fue que había sido lanzado por los aires mientras la reina era arrastrada hasta el precipicio. Había caído fuertemente en la materia blanca, que recordó que los Ooman la llamaban nieve. Sus ojos se habían cerrado para poder caer en los brazos de la oscuridad. Pero sus ojos se habían abierto de golpe al sentir pasos hacia él, levanto la mirada y se había encontrado con la hembra Ooman hincándose a su lado. El, la había visto mirando sin poder absolutamente nada, y no la culpaba, nada se podía hacer en ese momento, solo mirar.

Había visto como ella había acercado su mano y tomo entre ella la suya. Era increíble lo pequeña que era, comparado con su mano. Sintió como la Ooman le daba un pequeño apretón mientras lo miraba con tristeza y los ojos cristalizados. Dándole entender que no estaba solo, para confirmar que lo había entendido él, le devolvió el apretón. Sin darse cuenta de la fuerza que puso en ese apretón.

Vio como una sustancia liquida salía de sus ojos y se deslizaban por sus mejillas ¿Qué eran? Trato de recordar, unos segundos después supo la respuesta. Eran lágrimas, las lágrimas solo surgían cuando el Ooman estaba asustado, enojado o… triste ¿Estaba triste porque él estaba muriendo? Pero… ¿Por qué?

Él había matado casi la mitad de su equipo y amenazado su vida. Entonces… ¿Por qué?

Su visión se había comenzado a poner borrosa. Como deseaba secar con su dedo esas lágrimas, pero no lograba mover ni un solo musculo. Ya no sentía su cuerpo. Mirando a la Ooman trato de pronunciar su nombre. Había escuchado al Ooman masculino llamarla Lex por lo que dedujo que ese era su nombre.

''Leks''

-O-

La imagen era de un planeta azul y café-verdoso conocido como el planeta tierra. Lugar donde vivían los Ooman y otras especies. Pronto la hermosa imagen se vio interrumpida por un enorme barco yautja saliendo de la órbita del planeta. Adentro de la nave, en una mesa metálica con algunas partes rojo luminiscente, reposando se encontraba el guerrero aparentemente muerto, Scar.

En el pasillo otro guerrero yautja caminaba seguido por otros dos con contenedores que en su interior contenían unas criaturas parecidas a un par de manos esqueléticas fusionadas con una cola parecida a la columna vertebral, un Facehugger.

Volviendo con el guerrero Scar, se pudo ver como su pecho fue sacudido levemente. Pronto se volvió a sacudir solo que esta vez más fuerte que la anterior sacudida, como si algo tratara de salir. Otro guerrero yautja, que se encontraba en la misma habitación que el cuerpo de Scar ya que le habían ordenado que cuidara el cuerpo, vio lo que acababa de suceder. Pero antes de que se pudiera posicionar a su lado para ver que ocurría con el cuerpo, sucedió algo que no se esperaba.

-O-

La tranquilidad que antes gobernaba en la oscuridad donde se encontraba Scar se vio interrumpida por una oleada de dolor a través de su pecho. Esto causo que Scar soltara un rugido de dolor de sus mandíbulas. Justo en ese momento, otro rugido –Que no era de el- acompaño el suyo, solo que este no era de dolor, era de sorpresa. Pero eso no importaba ahora mismo, lo que importaba era el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

''Leks''

El dolor era insoportable, incluso llegaba a estar igualado con el dolor que sintió cuando la Kainde Amedha lo empalo con su filosa cola. No. Era incluso más insoportable que eso. Mas rugidos de Scar se escaparon involuntariamente donde solo hace momentos solo había paz y tranquilidad.

''Leks''

Scar lograba sentir como algo trataba de hacer erupción violentamente a través de su pecho. Sentía como ese _algo_ lo desgarraba desde su interior, justo en su caja torácica. Scar se obligó a tratar de tranquilizarse para poder pensar mejor y saber qué diablos le ocurría, pero era imposible, el dolor no lo dejaba. Recordó que le habían enseñado que siempre tenía que mantener la calma durante sus cazas, si entraba en pánico el costo podía ser bastante caro.

''Leks''

Era el único nombre que podía pensar. El único nombre que le brindaba consuelo en ese momento de dolor. Todo se detuvo cuando sintió que algo rompía su caja torácica y salía a la superficie. Logro oír como ese algo dejaba escapar un largo chillido antes de que sintiera que se deslizo velozmente fuera de él.

El dolor se detuvo, aún estaba ahí, pero lo podía soportar ahora que antes. Sentía como la oscuridad lo volvía a abrazar, tentándolo a recibir y devolver el abrazo donde lo llevaría lejos del dolor, lejos de todo. Una imagen de una Ooman apareció en medio de la oscuridad. Aquella Ooman de pelo negro y ojos marrones. Aquella Ooman que llevaba consigo la sangre de un guerrero yautja. Esa Ooman de nombre Lex, la Ooman que se ganó su respeto.

La oscuridad volvió a aparecer borrando todo rastro de la imagen de la Ooman hembra, Scar no pudo hacer nada más que recordar esos ojos marrones que le brindaba la calidez en su pecho, mientras caía en los brazos de la muerte.

-O-

El guerrero yautja que se encontraba en la misma habitación que el cuerpo de Scar no hizo nada más que mirar atónito a lo que acababa de suceder. Justo cuando iba a revisar su cuerpo para ver que le ocurría, el guerrero había abierto los ojos rugiendo de dolor mientras solo decía una palabra.

'' Leks'' Repitió el guerrero lo que había escuchado decir Scar

Pero eso no fue lo único, había visto como el cuerpo de Scar se retorcía de puro dolor mientras que su pecho subía y bajaba como si alguien estuviera tratando de salir de él. En ese momento algo rompió la caja torácica solo para dejar ver a una criatura con forma de un gran gusano color beige, con una boca con dientes metálicos y una larga cola que se podía notar que hacía que la criatura se propulsara a cierta velocidad. Un Chestburster. Pero este no era uno parecido al que alguna vez había visto el guerrero yautja, este tenía características diferentes.

Este tenía mandíbulas de un yautja.

Había visto como el pequeño Chestburster amplio sus mandíbulas y dejaba escapar un gran chillido. Los ojos del yautja se habían ampliado detrás de su máscara al verlo. Sin perder tiempo dio un paso hacia la pequeña pero mortal criatura, pero al dar el primer paso cerca del recién nombrado, este se salió rápido del cuerpo del guerrero caído y se deslizo fuera de su alcance entrando por algún hueco que había en la pared de metal.

Gruñendo con frustración miro el cuerpo del guerrero caído Scar, estaba vivo, era impresionante. Pero no lo lograría si no hacía algo rápido con la herida que ahora tenía si no hacía algo pronto. Rápidamente se posiciono a su lado y empezó a curar el daño que había hecho el Chestburster. Tenía que ser rápido. Aunque el cuerpo de un yautja pudiera soportar bastantes golpes y heridas eso no significaba que eran inmunes cuando un Chestburster rompía su caja torácica y emergía de su interior. Con eso último comenzó a trabajar más rápido.

Además tenía que advertirles a los demás yautjas sobre el peligro que acababa de surgir.

-O-

En otra parte de la nave, en el suelo metálico se podía ver la piel mudada que decía claramente lo que significaba. La criatura había madurado. Si miramos un poco más arriba se podía ver a la monstruosidad que increíblemente tenia características yautjas limpiándose la piel recién mudada. La criatura, que era un predalien, empezó a caminar por la nave, hasta que se topó con una puerta metálica con algunas partes rojas luminiscentes como la mesa en la que estaba Scar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el predalien se infiltro por la puerta llevándolo a una nave mucho más pequeña que servía para explorar. El predalien se escondió en los compartimientos de la nave. La nave se agito bruscamente dando a entender que la pequeña nave exploradora iba a separarse de la nave grande. Cuando esto se cumplió, la pequeña nave iba destino a la tierra.

Mientras tanto, adentro de la nave en un cuarto lleno de contenedores con Facehugger. El predalien se movía silenciosamente por la cámara, agitando la cola arriba y abajo con cuidado de no golpear nada. En el mismo cuarto que los contenedores, se encontraba un yautja trabajando en un cuerpo de un animal no conocido. Alargo su mano y con ella tomo un extraño artefacto, que para ellos era una herramienta sencilla, con la herramienta empezó a cortar la piel del animal. Para el, era una pena la muerte del guerrero Scar, lo había conocido e incluso llego a pensar que iba a resultar victorioso en su Chiva. Mientras que él pensaba en la muerte de su aliado caído no se percató del peligro que estaba justo detrás de él. Lo único que se pudo ver fue como la sangre verde luminiscente saltaba en toda la mesa de metal en la que estaba trabajando el yautja ya muerto. El rugido tanto de sorpresa y dolor resonó por el cuarto hasta llegar al otro advirtiendo que algo ocurría a otro yautja guerrero. Sin perder tiempo, corrió por el pasillo y al doblar la esquina se encontró con lo último que hubiera pensado.

Lo que vio fue otro yautja ser asesinado, al principio no vio quien lo había hecho, pero rápidamente cambio de visión y ahí pudo ver quien mato a su aliado. Sin pensarlo dos veces el yautja disparo con su arma de plasma, conocida como Sivk'va-tai. Rayos color azul cubrieron la vista del yautja, al desaparecer se dio cuenta que por desgraciadamente sus disparos habían fallado y le habían dado en los sistemas de la nave, causando que esta se agitara violentamente cayendo hacia la tierra.

-O-

Lo había logrado

Aunque el guerrero Scar aún se encontraba inconsciente, lo había logrado. Logro reparar el daño que le hizo el Chestburster a su cuerpo al salir de su caja torácica. Ahora tenía que ir a avisarles a los demás yautjas sobre el peligro que había salido del yautja Scar. Pero antes que pudiera dar un solo paso sintió como la nave se agitaba un poco, una sola cosa significaba eso.

Una de las naves pequeñas había abandonado la gran nave yautja.

'' C'jit!'' Dijo el guerrero yautja

Oh no, esto era muy malo, muy malo ¿Qué pasaba si la criatura se había infiltrado en esa nave? Miro por última vez a Scar y luego salió corriendo por los grandes pasillos de metal, tenía que avisarle al anciano.

-O-

Mientras que en el planeta Tierra, en un bosque, un ciervo se encontraba comiendo tranquilamente. Sin percatarse que lo estaban observando. Un hombre llamado Buddy Benson se encontraba con su hijo enseñándole a como cazar. Pero un gran ruido hizo que el ciervo levantara la cabeza buscando cualquier tipo de peligro y saliera corriendo. El padre y el hijo miraron el cielo en busca de la fuente del sonido, y se sorprendieron de ver una nave yautja cayendo envuelta en una bola de fuego.

**Nota del autor: **Jeje, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Y por favor dejen un Review me alegrarían mucho, y además que me encantaría saber su opinión n_n


	3. Donde estoy?

**VladTurunen: **Kainde Amedha es como llaman a los Xenomorph espero que te sirva :)

**Nota del autor: **Hola lectores, sé que me deben querer matar por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar. Pero les pido perdón, ya que además que no me sentía muy inspirada, estaba muy ocupada. Bueno no los quiero aburrir así que aquí el capítulo.

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, solo mi linda e hermosa (?) imaginación…

SWEET REVENGE CHAPTER 2

Gotas de agua goteaban desde el techo del cuarto de paredes grises, hasta caer al suelo de baldosas del mismo color. Una mesa de metal se encontraba al medio del cuarto con una sola silla. En ella se encontraba nada más que Alexa Woods. Ella había despertado en el Piper Maru, en un cuarto donde en varias repisas había medicamentos para toda clases de lesiones que pudieran ocurrir en la Antártida, en una enfermería. Al principio cuando despertó se había alterado, recuerdos de gritos de dolor de toda su tripulación habían resonado en su mente, al igual que los horrendos chillidos de las criaturas que mataron a casi la mitad de su equipo.

Una enfermera había entrado al cuarto para tratar de calmarla. Que por suerte, lo logro. La enfermera le había explicado que la habían encontrado casi muerta en la nieve y con hipotermia. Ellos habían recibido órdenes de Weyland que si no recibían una transmisión por lo menos en quince horas que enviaran a un equipo de rescate. Eso explicaba las luces que vio Lex antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Allí estaba ella, esperando a que los agentes regresaran al cuarto y le dijeran que iban a hacer con ella. Les había contado todo lo que ocurrió y después de unas miradas extrañas se levantaron y salieron por la puerta. Lex lo único que quería era ir a casa y descansar, había pasado por mucho y ya estaba cansada. Solo que estos malditos se demoraban mucho. La puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo sobresaltar un poco a Lex por el repentino movimiento, pero se calmó al ver que eran los dos agentes de antes.

'' Y… ¿Ahora se puede saber que va a pasar conmigo?'' Preguntó Lex con curiosidad, quería que todo esto terminara pronto e irse. Al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado.

Los dos agentes la sujetaron de ambos brazos, inmovilizándola en el asiento, mientras que una señora entraba por la puerta y le inyectaba algo en el cuello. '' ¡¿Qué diablos?!'' Grito Lex

'' Lo lamentamos Srta. Woods, pero pronto entenderá el porqué de todo esto'' Dijo uno de los agentes.

Otra vez su vista se nublo, solo podía ver manchas de colores que suponía que eran las formas de los dos agentes y la señora. Solo quería ir a casa y olvidarse de todo esto, ¿Era demasiado pedir? Su vista se volvió negro, había caído en los brazos de la inconsciencia….nuevamente.

-O-

Ojos marrones se abrieron de golpe que poco a poco se fueron volviendo color ámbar. Lex se fue levantando poco a poco hasta quedar sentada en la camilla. Preguntas invadieron la mente de la mujer morena ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué sucedió? Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué no recordaba nada? Lex se esforzó en recordar que había sucedido, pero lo único que gano fue el dolor de cabeza insoportable. En un intento de tranquilizar el dolor Lex poso su mano en la frente.

Después de que el dolor de cabeza disminuyera deslizo sus piernas fuera de la camilla mientras que sus pies tocaban el suelo debajo de ellos. Se levantó de la camilla pero al poner el menor peso la mujer morena perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

-O-

Mientras tanto, un niño no más de once años de cabello castaño corría en medio del bosque con entusiasmo seguido por su padre, Buddy. Habían visto como la bola de fuego caía y su curiosidad pudo más que ellos por lo que ahora estaban corriendo hacia donde cayó.

El niño se fue deteniendo por razón desconocida para Buddy, o al menos hasta que miro hacia donde su hijo miraba y se sorprendió de ver a una nave Yautja. Ambos tanto como niño y padre observaron sorprendidos la nave delante de ellos. Buddy fue el primero en salir de shock, se fue acercando con cuidado a la nave y con la cantonera de su escopeta de caza golpeo la nave recibiendo a cambio un sonido metálico.

Mientras adentro, un Facehugger salía del recipiente en el que se encontraba encarcelado, listo para impregnarse de alguien.

Volviendo con el padre y el hijo '' Vamos, tenemos que decírselo al Sheriff'' Dijo Buddy empujando a su hijo de una manera en la que le decía 'no mires y solo camina'

Nuevamente adentro, el Facehugger se desplazó velozmente fuera del recipiente. Un yautja acababa de despertar, levanto un poco la cabeza para poder ver mejor a su alrededor y lo que vio no lo dejo para nada feliz. Varios Facehugger estaban saliendo de la nave mediante un agujero de la nave que se había hecho después del choque con el planeta Ooman. El yautja empezó a apretar teclas de su dispositivo nuclear de autodestrucción para poder eliminar todos los Facehugger que se escapaban, pero su objetivo no se logró, volteo su cabeza al escuchar unos pasos y lo único que pudo ver con su visión fue a la predalien silbándole amenazadoramente antes de que le enterrara su cola matándolo, deteniendo automáticamente el dispositivo nuclear de autodestrucción.

''Date prisa Sam'' Dijo Buddy mientras corría con su hijo por el bosque. Habían escuchado ruidos extraños viniendo de la nave por lo que más seguro era avisarle al Sheriff para que investigaran.

Sam mientras corría se logró tropezar con una raíz de un árbol, cayendo boca abajo a la tierra. Enseguida su padre corrió a ayudarlo pero al momento de dar un paso cerca de él logro escuchar unos sonidos extraños, por lo que le ordeno a su hijo que se mantuviera en silencio. El silencio que solo era interrumpido por los ruidos de la fauna fueron interrumpidos por sonidos de pequeñas patitas moviéndose.

'' Papa tengo miedo'' Dijo Sam. Pero la única respuesta de su padre fue el silencio.

Sam puso una expresión de horror al ver una criatura que jamás había visto detrás de su padre, era como dos manos esqueléticas fusionadas '' ¡Cuidado!'' Grito Sam advirtiéndole sobre el peligro detrás de él.

Buddy se logró voltear justo a tiempo para ver como el Facehugger saltaba en el aire. Con un solo disparo la criatura cayo, causando que la sangre acida salpicara al brazo de Buddy. El recién nombrado solo pudo ver horrorizado como su brazo se fue separando de su lugar dolorosamente antes de que volviera dirigir su mirada al frente y lograr ver como un Facehugger saltaba directo a su cara.

Sam observo con miedo evidente en sus ojos a su padre que se encontraba tirado en el suelo con la criatura pegada en su cara, sin pensarlo dos veces el pequeño niño se volteo sobre sus talones y corrió sin mirar atrás. Agradeció a nadie en especial por haberse movido de allí, porque justo cuando se movió había saltado otra de esas mismas criaturas en un intento de pegarse en su cara.

El niño castaño corrió sin detenerse hasta que se topó con un árbol, sin perder tiempo lo empezó a escalar hasta que acabo en una de sus ramas. Justo a tiempo antes de que pasaran dos Facehugger por debajo de donde se encontraba ahora. Sam miro hacia todos lados, temeroso de encontrarse con una de esas criaturas. Como el árbol no quedaba tan lejos de donde se encontraba tirado su padre podía verlo claramente.

-O-

Con ambas manos apoyándose en el suelo Lex se levantó. Miro hacia todos lados tratando de descifrar en donde se encontraba. Estaba en una sala completamente blanca, incluyendo el mobiliario como las repisas o la cama. No había ninguna ventana en la que pudiera ver el exterior, por lo que no le contestaba ninguna de sus preguntas.

Miro hacia todos lados, pero no había forma de cómo salir de allí.

Estaba atrapada.

-O-O-

Por favor dejen un Review no cuesta nada :33


End file.
